The Daily Chill: Day 5
Space Day 4: Dawn of War Greetings breathers of Methane, Oxygen, Nitrogen, or Methamphetamines. Hello and welcome once again to... The Daily Chill. The 5th space day has come to a close, and with it the hopes and dreams of many around the Galaxy. As the great space nations struggle for supremacy, superpowers have begun to emerge on the galactic horizon. The Apathists, once relatively unremarkable on the galactic scene, have been on an unstoppable rise to prominence. Experts point out that as the Galaxy spirals towards open conflict, it was the Apathists who profited from the selling of technology and information. They now stand in a position where they can continue to take the bountiful homeworlds of the galaxy's most ancient of races: The Zluk. Only time will tell if the patient dealings of the Apathists have made them a truly unstoppable force on the galactic scene. The Yarr-Vexwrath War While both the Vexwrath and the Yarr have lost many ships in the war against the Sarlobots, today saw the most devastating defeat in the conflict fall to the Vexwrath. The main Vexwrath Fleet, the *FRIENDSHIP* Armada, was sent to end the Sarlobot threat once and for all by laying waste to the ancient homeworlds of the Zluk. However, the armada was not prepared for the 8 seperate Sarlobot fleets which had gathered in defense. After the Battle for Sulafat the *FRIENDSHIP* Armada was no more, and although Vexwrath reinforcements would go on to take Sulafat, the blow was already dealt against them. Capitalizing on the loss of ships, the Yarr attacked the Vexwrath in the dead of Space-Night, assaulting three Vexwrath worlds. Fighting continues to this moment. = The Anjoma-Lapidex War Although no press has been allowed to the front lines, reports from the Space-East suggest that the Anjoma-Lapidex war has quickly become the bloodiest conflict in any written history. Both sides have lost countless ships in the intense battles that rage across the entire front. The Lapidex continue to make incursions deep into Anjoma space, and it appears as though they may be set to win this conflict. One thing only is definite however, and that is both nations have lost much along the way. = Elsewhere The Oolsers and Apathists continue to play the long game, preferring to influence the lesser races of the universe than waste lives themselves. A tenuous peace continues to be maintained across most of the galactic core, although communication from the ever-tense border of the Jerrys and Yarr is quickly turning even more charged than it has been in the past. The Galaxy has entered a state of conflict, and the sides are quickly being drawn. The leaders of the Galaxy have entered into a state of tension and anxiety. Each victory or defeat hanging on a thread of diplomacy, tactics, and schemes. And although at times they may question why they even became rulers in the first place... History will surely remember their names. Leaderboard Best Science Best Military Best Economy Changes Since Last Article Category:The Daily Chill